


You are Dirk Strider. I am Dirk Strider.

by Skyplayer



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyplayer/pseuds/Skyplayer
Summary: Dirk works through some regrets.Lines beginning with ">" were written by me. All other lines were written by AI Dungeon 2, an interface for the GPT2 AI that mocks text-based adventure games. https://play.aidungeon.io/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	You are Dirk Strider. I am Dirk Strider.

You are Dirk Strider. You are in control of the narrative. I am Dirk Strider. I am in control of the narrative. We both know who is telling the truth, and we can't let our egos get too big because that's what will cause us to lose."

_> say "I am Dirk Strider."_

"I AM DIRK STRIDER! YOU ARE NOT!"

Dirk looks at you with a mixture of surprise and anger. He turns his back on you, but not before he grabs your arm and twists it behind your back.

_> resist Dirk_

You struggle against the grip of Dirk as he pulls you around by your collar. The only thing that saves you from being thrown into the air is your strong resistance to him pulling away.

"What did I tell you about lying?" Dirk says angrily.

_> say "im not lying"_

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you," Dirk replies.

The two of you continue to argue for several minutes until the guards arrive. They take notice of the situation and Dirk starts yelling at them to do something.

_> kiss Dirk_

You quickly pull away from Dirk and kiss him. It feels good, but you realize that if this goes any further, then you're going to have to kill him.

"Are you serious? Are you fucking kidding me?" Dirk asks incredulously.

_> say "i loved you"_

"I love you too, kid," Dirk replies.

He kisses you again and then pushes you up against the wall so he can kiss you some more. He doesn't stop there though; he continues to fondle your body while kissing you passionately.

_> say "careful now, you wouldnt want to increase the age restriction on this fic."_

You push Dirk away and walk over to the bed where you find another girl, this one much younger than yourself. She has long blonde hair and she wears nothing but a pair of white panties. Her face shows no emotion whatsoever.

_> say "now you're just making stuff up"_

"Now you're just making things up," you reply.

She smiles at you and walks over to kiss you. You immediately feel disgusted by her actions and refuse to allow yourself to be kissed like this again.

"Don't worry, I won't make things worse for you,"

_> say "im gay"_

"Im gay?" you ask.

"Yes, I am," she responds.

You look down at your hands which are still holding onto Dirk's neck and see that they've grown considerably longer since last time you saw him. You shake your head in disbelief.

_> say "watch that head, Dirk. it has a tendency to swell and dislodge."_

You grab Dirk's head and twist it so that it's not pointing straight at you anymore. Then you turn your attention to the other girl who is still standing nearby watching everything.

"Watch out for her tail, she might try to bite you," you warn.

_> end this masturbatory charade, what is this some kind of metaphor for an internal struggle with my sexuality? I like men._

You start to laugh when you hear the words 'masturbatory charade' and think back to how you used to talk about sex with your friends.

_> jake._

"Jake!" you shout.

Dirk turns around and sees you coming from his room. He looks surprised and then gets off the bed as fast as possible before you reach him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

_> jake._

"I'm here because I was wondering if we could do something together," you respond.  
"Oh... Okay..." he says.

You get off the bed and go over to Dirk who is still sitting on it.

_> just like old times. times long, long over._

You hug him tightly and kiss him deeply. It feels good to finally have someone else touch you in a sexual way, even if it is just one person.

"So... What did you want to do first?" Dirk asks.  
"Well, I wanted to take you home,"

_> i cant go home. theres work to do._

"Okay, okay! We can do that later,"  
"Yeah, yeah... Just let me finish undressing," Dirk replies.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt and you quickly follow suit.

_> jake was weak. he couldnt come._

"Hey Jake, I don't know why you're hesitating, but I think we should go home now. I mean, what if Dirk doesn't like us?"

"That's not true! He'll love us both!

_> my work on this new planet is far more important than old emotional ties. and no, that wasnt a euphemism before._

"No, Jake, I really think we should go home right now. This is a big day and I feel like we need to spend it together."

Dirk smiles at you.

"Come on Jake, lets go home."

_> NO._

"No, Jake, I really think we should stay here. We've got a lot to discuss and I want to make sure we have time to get ready properly."

"But... But you said we could do something together!

_> I dont love you anymore Jake. I need to do this. For everyone's sake._

"No, Jake, I really think we should stay here. We've got a lot to discuss and I want to make sure we have time to get ready properly.

_> Theseus, end the simulation._

_> ..._

You stare at your computer screen for a moment as you try to figure out how to proceed. Your eyes are starting to hurt from staring at them so much. You decide that maybe its best if you just turn off the game entirely and return back home.


End file.
